Middle Earth
by Brandy Camel
Summary: Characters from a soon-to-be-released (hopefully) book visit Middle Earth. Whatever is to happen? (Okay, so I got obsessed with Legolas. Who isn't?!)
1. Chapter One

 **Middle Earth**

**Written by Brandy Camel**

****

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Rings or any of the characters from that realm. They are full property of J. R. R. Tolkien (Duh). All Aura-related characters from the Brandeis saga are property of Kenneth E. Camel (me daddy). His book series has not yet been published. This fanwork is made possible by my overactive imagination, my obsession for Legolas, and the wonderful people at New Line Cinema that cast that gorgeous man for that part. **grin** Enjoy!!

**Author's Notes:** Here's how I've connected the two worlds of Aura and Middle Earth. Clansmen of Aura are much like Elves in general, but closer related to Wood Elves. Red Orcs in Aura are related to Dwarves (Grakl dons Dwarven Chainmail and armour, and the weapon he carries is also dwarven). But Orcs in Middle Earth are related to Elves. Therefore, in this fic, Grakl bears somewhat a resemblance of what Gimli and an Orc combined would look like, hence the reason he confuses all he encounters in Middle Earth. Please keep these notes in mind as you read, as they will help you pass confusions. If there are any other questions (or requests for some chapters of the Brandeis saga), send your inquires to brandeis1@yahoo.com. ^_^ Hope you like my works!

Brandeis sat in the forests of the Esel, more or less bored with her current adventure. They had just built their expedition to leave the clans on their search for the five artifacts. She looked around the forest, breathed in the warm afternoon air, and smiled at the pleasant sound of songbirds that surrounded her. She brushed her long, deep brown hair over her elvish ears, a feature common amongst clansmen. Her hair matched the colour of her eyes, which in turn matched the colour of the bark of the trees that surrounded her. She blended in with the background, mostly because of her green clothing. She nervously twanged the bowstring of her self-crafted bow, not really nervous for any particular reason, but fidgeting just because she could. The stone she sat upon had warmed from her heat, as well as from the heat from the few light beams the broke the forest canopy. She was caught off guard as her brother, Eseten, approached her from behind. 

"Boo," he said into her ear, causing her to jump. He laughed as she jumped back up, ready to unsheath her dagger, but instead just glaring at him. 

"You really should not do that," She somewhat growled, though coming from her inferior height compared to her brother's, was rather unintimidating. "You know how dangerous I can be," she crossed her arms as she finished.

"You think I have learned nothing from father? I asked him to put a shield around me before I came to fetch you for dinner," He mimicked her movements, crossing his arms and shifting his weight. Brandeis glared at him again, thoroughly annoyed. 

"Oh joy, boar again. As soon as you make a warrior of the clan, they always make you hunt," she sighed, sitting back on the rock, and thinking of the hunt she journeyed on with her best friend, Essere. "I am sick of eating the same thing!" she whined. Her brother just laughed and shook his head.

"You have so much to learn, sister," Eseten sat with her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, hugging her. "Now come, the others are waiting," Brandeis nodded, and they both got up to head for camp.

The Fellowship had recently left Mirkwood, just beginning their journey to Mordor. It was to be the first day of camp, Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas had set out for firewood, and the hobbits, Gimli, and Gandalf stayed behind to set up the rest of camp. Frodo was talking to Gandalf, as per usual, and Sam sat to the side, listening. Merry and Pippin dug through their packs, preparing supper, since that was what the enjoyed the most. Gimli was sharpening his axe, the only thing he held dear at the moment.

"Gandalf…" Frodo began. "Do you think there are other lands besides Middle Earth?" he commented, with the full curiousity hobbits often display.

            "What makes you ask that?" the wizard asked, already preparing his smoking pipe. 

            "I am not really sure," Frodo tilted his head, shifting his foot to have his toe absently digging in the dirt. "I just have the feeling that it will be a question I will require the answer to…" Gandalf looked up from his pipe, having had it start, and also curious. "Not right away, of course, but in eventual coming of time…" the hobbit trailed off, leaning back to attempt to view the stars through the thick forest canopy. 

            "What an odd one you are…" Gandalf muttered beneath his breath. "But to answer your question, even Saruman would not know the truth," the man took another puff of his pipe. "No creature has ever left Middle Earth and lived to tell of the outside, nor has one of Middle Earth seen another of some other land…." 

            "Well, if my feelings are correct," Frodo thought, "Then perhaps we shall be the first," Gandalf looked up again, but shook his head and chuckled, thinking that the hobbit's imagination had run off to another place.

            "So…" Khoktahtuh began, "By your reasoning, my daughter, there are other lands beyond the shores of Aura?" Brandeis nodded, taking another bite of her dinner. Her father chuckled. "What an extraordinary imagination you have," he smiled and patted her head patronizingly. Brandeis frowned.

            "Why doesn't anyone ever listen to what I say?" she asked, mostly to herself.

            "Because you are still young, Brandeis. Have patience. People will soon respect your gift of gold magic, and will see the wisdom you truly possess,"

            "But not yet," she finished. Her father laughed. 

            "All in due time, my daughter. All in due time,"

            Later that night, at the clansmen encampment, Brandeis lay awake, nearly driven mad by Grakl's loud snoring. She sat up in her bedroll, and glared at the Red Orc with mock hatred. She heard a giggle. 

            " Are you awake too, Brandeis?"

            "Of course, Essere. I am amazed everyone else is getting shut-eye with the loudness of the Son of Grak," Both girls burst out in giggles and got up. 

            "We should go for a walk then, perhaps wear ourselves down so we, too, can sleep through anything," Essere suggested. 

            "I am not so sure… Khoktahtuh and Eseten said that there may be Black Trolls about. If we were to have an encounter with some…"

"You would take care of them with your dagger, and I with my bow," Essere interrupted. Brandeis sighed.   
            "You will not take no for an answer, will you?" She saw her friend grin and nod in the darkness, as clansmen have keen night vision. "Then we shall go. But not far,"

"Agreed," Essere nodded, her more light brown hair tumbling down her shoulders, and her blue eyes smiling. 

"And you shan't go without your protector!" they turned to see the rotund body of Grakl stand up in his bedroll, the blankets tangled around him. Neither girl had noticed the lack of snoring in the night. Brandeis sighed. 

"Okay, Grakl, you can come," she sighed again. "You will not take no as an answer either anyway. Let us go," the young girl, even for an elvish species, slung her bow and quiver over her shoulder, as did Essere, and Grakl lifted the Hammer of Durhn, one of the five artifacts of their quest, swinging it to make a whoosh sound, disturbing the peaceful night. They turned to the north, the route the party had come from, and began their trek around camp, cautiously sneaking by the lookout guards.

All of the Fellowship had already taken bed, most completely asleep. The last awake were Frodo and Legolas, Frodo still thinking of the odd sensation of another world, and Legolas worried about the Ring Bearer. 

"What is on your mind, friend Hobbit?" the elf inquired, busying himself with carving more arrows for the trip out of spare firewood. 

"While you and the others were out looking for wood, I was pondering the notion of there being another world besides Middle Earth," Frodo paused and sighed. "But the idea was quickly dismissed by Gandalf…" Legolas smiled.

"Do not let his opinion alone discourage you," he leaned back against his bedroll. "After all, even some of the wisest wizards can be wrong once in a while," This time, Frodo smiled.

"Thank you, friend. Your words bring me comfort," Frodo laid down in his bedroll. "Good night,"

"Good night, Ring Bearer," Legolas yawned and settled in his own bedroll. "Sleep well,"

Brandeis crept along the forest ground, carefully walking around trees, nearly sneaking like a rogue. Essere walked calmly and confidently, rolling her eyes at her friend's antics, and Grakl was louder than a stampeding herd of boars. 

"Brandeis, you need not be so cautious!" Essere scolded. 

"Do you really think I would walk as you do when Grakl could not sneak his way through a potato sack?" Brandeis retorted.

"I heard that," Grakl glared, rather displeased with the comment. 

"I know," Brandeis rolled her eyes, then stopped, causing a three-person collision. "What is that?!" She pointed to a yellow-gold light that was glowing dimly in the distance. 

"I do not know, but I think it is a good sign to head back to camp," Grakl turned pace, heading back from where they came.

"Oh, do not be so cowardly!" Essere took hold of the neck of Grakl's tunic. "If you are to be our protector, after all," 

"I am not being cowardly!" Grakl crossed his arms, pulling away from Essere's grasp. "I am being… cautious," he looked worriedly at the light. "And I believe in this instance, wise! Let us return to camp!"

"You are too ready to your word, Grakl," Brandeis peered around the next tree. "Come, both of you. I do not wish to leave yet until my curiosity is quenched!" 

"Brandeis…  I would hate to take sides, but it is rather late, and we SHOULD return back to camp…" Essere began, now a little cautious herself, for anytime Brandeis becomes curious, it is often accompanied by mischief.

"Ah-hah, see?! I am right. Now let us go!" Grakl took hold of Brandeis' arm. She promptly pulled away. 

"If you are so desperate to get me back to camp, follow me," the girl stubbornly began a slow jog to the light, intent on finding its source. Essere and Grakl sighed in unison.

"Here we go again…"

Legolas slept uneasy. Though he was in deep sleep, his dreams troubled him. He saw images of two elven girls, with one image of an oddly coloured creature that resembled an orc. He saw himself, standing before the rest of the Fellowship, his bow drawn and aimed at what seemed to be a foul creature. He was ready to fire, but one of the girls stood in front of him, arms out in a protective stance. Her glare was set and steady, and yet, he saw so much of her true personality through her eyes. He slowly slacked the bowstring, lowering his weapon. There were no words in his dream, but he near understood all that was happening. These beings were not of Middle Earth…

Legolas sat up in his bedroll, sweating a bit, but not profusely. 'What an odd dream…' he thought, and then noticed that Frodo, too, was awake and alert.

"Did you have it too?" the hobbit asked him, looking up to him with a sort of hope.

"…A dream? Of three beings…?" he asked slowly, trying to recall some of the quickly fading images. Frodo nodded.

"I think it is more than a dream, my elven friend," Frodo looked down at the sweat-dampened sheets of his bedroll. "I think it is a…"

"Vision…" Legolas cut off, looking up at the treetops, and seeing several sparkling stars among the dark green of the leaves.

The three teenage (for their respective races standards, of course) adventurers stood before what looked like a gate, much like the ones they had seen before in the caves where Brandeis' dagger had been found. 

"This is strange…" Brandeis touched one of the pillars of the gate. "It is not embedded into anything, just in the middle of the woods out here… The runes are unlike any I have seen, and it seems to already be activated…" She turned to her friends. "If what I know about these gates already is true, then there are a few things wrong here!" 

"Brandeis…" Essere's eyes were glued to the portal. "I think we were mean to come here… and to go through there…"

"Oh no, you two are NOT taking me on another adventure that we will just get into MORE trouble by going on!" Grakl started, grabbing both girls' arms. "We are leaving now!" The girls turned to each other and nodded, both digging their feet into the ground and leaning forward. Grakl promptly fell backwards and sighed. 'I am not going to get anywhere, am I?" he thought to himself.

Brandeis looked at the portal curiously. "I know that I am capable of going through any portal, since I contain all magics, but if the colour of the portal is gold… then can you two go through?" she wondered.

"I would normally think not," Essere commented. "But I do have two reasonings on why we might be able to go through,"  

"Let me guess," Grakl started as he sat up. "We were destined?" Essere nodded.

"You know me so well, Grakl!" she grinned. "The other is that since gold is all magics, should each magic not be able to travel through it?"

Brandeis nodded. "Perhaps… Well, there's but one way to find out. Both of you hold my hands, as so we will not get separated. We shall go through," 

End of chapter one.


	2. Chapter Two

Middle Earth: Chapter Two 

**Written by Brandy Camel**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Rings or any of the characters from that realm. They are full property of J. R. R. Tolkien (Duh). All Aura-related characters from the Brandeis saga are property of Kenneth E. Camel (me daddy). His book series has not yet been published. This fan work is made possible by my overactive imagination, my obsession for Legolas, and the wonderful people at New Line Cinema that cast that gorgeous man for that part. **grin** Enjoy!!

**Author's Notes:** Here's how I've connected the two worlds of Aura and Middle Earth. Clansmen of Aura are much like Elves in general, but closer related to Wood Elves. Red Orcs in Aura are related to Dwarves (Grakl dons Dwarven Chain mail and armour, and the weapon he carries is also dwarven). But Orcs in Middle Earth are related to Elves. Therefore, in this fic, Grakl bears somewhat a resemblance of what Gimli and an Orc combined would look like, hence the reason he confuses all he encounters in Middle Earth. Please keep these notes in mind as you read, as they will help you pass confusions. If there are any other questions (or requests for some chapters of the Brandeis saga), send your inquires to brandeis1@yahoo.com. ^_^ Hope you like my works!

            Legolas and Frodo could not stay asleep after their visions. Instead, they walked a few feet from the camp and sat on two adjacent rocks, discussing the similarities of their dreams.

            "When do you think they'll come? If ever, I mean…" Frodo inquired. Legolas shrugged.

            "It could very well be any time. Visions don't tend to give you time estimates…" he sighed. "But it will be interesting. I wonder why I was the only other to have this vision aside from you…?"

            "Maybe you'll play a bigger part in their arrival than you believe you would. After all, you were standing before all of the Fellowship and seemed drawn towards the three beings…" Frodo's mind began wandering in all directions, contemplating this and that, trying to make connections between him, Legolas, the visions, and the newcomers.

            "Slow down, Frodo! They have yet to arrive, and I feel that when they do come, we will learn why they have come," the elf nodded to himself, sure of his feelings.

            "Hmm, I suppose. But even so…" the young hobbit paused, trying to collect his thoughts. "Are they meant to join our journey? Or are we meant to join another journey?"

            The three friends stepped through the gate, and Brandeis felt Grakl and Essere shudder as they did. She turned her head to look at them, but the glow from the gate was too bright for her to see anything. She resisted shielding her eyes, gripping her companions' hands tightly. Then suddenly, as immediately as the blinding light had come, it diminished. Brandeis blinked her eyes open, as did Essere and Grakl, and they looked at their surroundings. The woods around them seemed no different than the woods they had left from. Although there was no difference in appearance, something in the air was not the usual.

            "It feels… so much different here…" Essere started, releasing Brandeis' hand and touching one of the trees. 

            "Indeed," Grakl agreed, gripping his hammer with both hands, leaning on it. 

            "I feel it too… As if we don't belong here… Yet…" Brandeis paused. "I feel drawn to something. Something is calling me…" she began to walk away from the gate and her friends, completely compelled to whatever was drawing her nearer. Grakl stopped her dead in her tracks. 

            "You are not leaving without us, Chosen One. We are to guard you as you are to save Aura, and we should go back through the gate," he turned around, tugging Brandeis' arm, but stopped, jaw wide open. The gate was nowhere to be seen.

            Legolas' head snapped up from the conversation with Frodo. He sensed something had come, and by straining his elven ears, he heard quiet talking in the distance. He motioned to Frodo to remain quiet, and took up his bow, which he had carried at his side when the two had traveled from camp. Frodo unsheathed Sting, the sword Bilbo had given him, but it gave off no glow. Legolas noticed this, then motioned Frodo to follow him.

            Both stayed silent as they crept through the woods, both adept to sneaking through lands, and Legolas lead, worried of the Ring Bearer's safety. He seemed ready for anything, but truthfully, was not ready to see what lay ahead.

            As they turned around another tree trunk, Legolas stopped Frodo back, and began climbing up the tree. Being a wood elf, he was skilled at this. He peered from the lower branches at three figures in the night, and nearly tumbled from his perch when he noticed the familiarity of the creatures. 

            "NOW what are we going to do?!" the short, stocky one nearly shouted to the other feminine figures. "We have no way back to the Esel, we have NO idea where we are at, or any idea of what may be lurking about us!" the creature seemed exasperated. "I can't BELIEVE this!" The figure finally sat and sighed.

            "Grakl, do not worry. I will find a way to get us back to our camp. Look, the wood does look… somewhat familiar… Let's try to the south! I've always had a knack for direction…" One of the taller figures said, trying to sound hopeful. "First of all, we must not panic!"

            "Essere is right. If we can find someone around here, whether we are in the Esel or not, then we can get assistance in perhaps finding another gate or our camp! We have to…" the third figure sighed and sat down next to the one named Grakl. During the entire conversation, Legolas sat thinking.

            'Esel… I've never heard of the Esel… But from what I've heard, it must be similar to Mirkwood. If these are the ones from the visions…' Legolas stopped short when he noticed Frodo making a move towards the creatures. He immediately leapt from his branch and landed before the somewhat startled hobbit, and all three foreign figures looked up from their discussion. The one named Essere drew her bow and immediately had it aimed, Grakl attempted to stand up and ready his hammer, and the last one sat blinking, too lost on what to think or do.

            "Who are you three, and what are you doing in Mirkwood?" Legolas questioned, almost knowing the answers, but feeling the question was appropriate for the situation. The puzzled figure stood up, calmly dusted herself off, and looked to Legolas, who had long since before drawn his own bow, and could have taken down all three in a few moments, given the chance. 

            "My name is Brandeis, this is Essere, and he is Grakl. We have never heard of Mirkwood, as you call this place, and we are looking for passage to the Esel in the land of Aura. Please, sir, if you can help us, we would be indebted to you," Brandeis bowed courteously, as her father had taught her to. 

            Legolas lowered his bow a bit, but not by much. "I shall disarm myself if all three of you will, as will my friend. There does not seem to be any need for hostility," At this, Essere lowered her own bow and slipped her arrow back into her quiver, as Grakl gently laid the end of his hammer to the ground. They heard the sound of Frodo sheathing Sting, and Legolas was the last lower his weapon. Brandeis spoke again.

            "You say we are in Mirkwood… A place we've never been, seen, nor heard of. Would you be kind enough to tell us more of our location?" she politely asked, and Essere and Grakl were astounded to her sudden leadership and manners. 

            "All I've said is true. But from what I overheard of your predicament, I've never heard of the land you say you were from, the Esel I believe you called it," Legolas tilted his head, examining all three figures. The two taller figures appeared to be female, as they sounded, and were dressed in green. They both seemed elven in appearance, but only one of them was the common blue-eyed type. The other had deep brown eyes, the same colour as her hair, and they were clear, showing what she thought and felt. She was the one talking, the one called Brandeis. All of their names sounded quite un-elven. The third figure, shorter, but larger in width, seemed to be wearing dwarven mail and a dwarven helmet, making his face hard to see. Yet there was an air around him that was quite un-dwarven, as his name was not exactly common amongst the race.

            "Please, before we discuss more, may we know your names?" For the first time in the encounter, Brandeis smiled. It seemed like she knew exactly what she was doing.

            "I am called Legolas of Mirkwood, and my friend here is Frodo of the Shire. We are part of the Fellowship of the Ring, on an expedition to…" Legolas was promptly stopped by a shove in the side by Frodo. Legolas glared down at him, and Frodo gave the "stop while you are ahead" glare back at him. 

            "Where we are headed is of no concern, especially if you are not of this land," Frodo interjected. "We will be glad to help you find your way to a nearby tavern of sorts if that's what you desire," 

            "Thank you, friend," Brandeis nodded. "That would be of much help, but have you seen any camps around these parts? We've been separated from our own group of travelers,"

            Frodo shook his head. "I am sorry, but the only camp I know of is our own. Perhaps we should head back, as well. There may be Orcs about…"

            Grakl looked up and spoke for the first time. "Orcs? Are they Red Orcs? Do you know if any of them goes by the name Grak?" He shot questions out quickly, immediately interested. Brandeis elbowed him promptly in the ribs.

            "Excuse my friend here, he is just worried for his own kind," she glared. Legolas and Frodo seemed horrified.

            "His… own kind? Is that creature an… Orc!?" Legolas seemed torn between being horrified and angered. An Orc in Mirkwood! That was unheard of!

            "I am a RED Orc, thank you very much, but please do not be alarmed. My brethren are beneath a spell and do not act with their own accordance. I apologize on their behalf," Grakl bowed courteously, but looked up to see an arrow pointed in his direction. Brandeis stepped in front of Grakl immediately, arms out in a protective stance, and Frodo and Legolas shook off the de ja vu. 

            "Do not harm him! Please, if what I believe has happened is correct, Orcs in this area are much different from Red Orcs in the land we are from!" she looked Legolas dead in the eyes, and he saw that she was quite willing to take the arrow for the Orc in Dwarven clothing. Legolas lowered his bow once more and nodded.

            "I am sorry. Our enemies are mostly consisted of Orcish kins… I do not mean insult or harm," 

            "Thank you," Grakl pushed Brandeis out of the way, and the girl made a face at him. Frodo chuckled, but tried to hide his amusement at the two. Essere smiled, noting the hobbit's actions. "May we head back to the camp you spoke of before?"

            Legolas and Frodo looked at one another and nodded. 

            "Gandalf will be quite intrigued with the arrival of you three," Frodo said, and motioned for the small group to follow.

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter Three

****

Middle Earth: Chapter 3

Written By: Brandy Camel

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Rings or any of the characters from that realm. They are full property of J. R. R. Tolkien (Duh). All Aura-related characters from the Brandeis saga are property of Kenneth E. Camel (me daddy). His book series has not yet been published. This fan work is made possible by my overactive imagination, my obsession for Legolas, and the wonderful people at New Line Cinema that cast that gorgeous man for that part. **grin** Enjoy!!

****

Author's Notes: Here's how I've connected the two worlds of Aura and Middle Earth. Clansmen of Aura are much like Elves in general, but closer related to Wood Elves. Red Orcs in Aura are related to Dwarves (Grakl dons Dwarven Chain mail and armour, and the weapon he carries is also dwarven). But Orcs in Middle Earth are related to Elves. Therefore, in this fic, Grakl bears somewhat a resemblance of what Gimli and an Orc combined would look like, hence the reason he confuses all he encounters in Middle Earth. Please keep these notes in mind as you read, as they will help you pass confusions. If there are any other questions (or requests for some chapters of the Brandeis saga), send your inquires to brandeis1@yahoo.com. ^_^ Hope you like my works!

****

Special Note: Thanks to Aurelia Lothlorien for giving me inspiration to continue this series. ^_^

Brandeis took formation following Frodo and Legolas, with Essere and Grakl behind her. She still felt the foreboding feeling of unfamiliarity of the forest around her, and too far out of place. As much as she was curious about this new world (as she always was), she wanted to be back home. Then she wondered if she ever would get back home. 

Brandeis stopped her thoughts when she saw the dim glowing embers of a campfire some ten yards or so in the distance. "That is our camp over there," Frodo turned and smiled at the three visitors. "Everyone should be stirring soon, it is not too early in the morning and Aragorn likes to head out as quickly as possible,"

Frodo was correct, as his usual observations gave the usual predictions, and saw that Aragorn was already awake. He didn't look very happy either, but then, he doesn't tend to show that much emotion all the time.

"Where have you and Legolas been? I have been up only a few moments, and I was already beginning to get worried," the man Frodo called Aragorn somewhat scolded. He didn't seem terribly mad, but he was not ecstatically pleased, either.

"We went for a walk, attempting to fall asleep after some ill dreams of ours awakened us," Legolas explained. Brandeis turned her head, yet again curious about the elf. She'd never heard such and intricate sentence before, perhaps because she was used to the bluntness of her friends and most of her clan. Only the higher wizards talked anything like that, but it seemed to be much more common on these grounds.

"And these are...?" Aragorn raised an eyebrow at the small party of foreigners, both suspicious and cautious. 

"Oh, let me introduce myself and my comrades, sir," Brandeis stepped forward again, playing leader. At this point, Grakl was a little annoyed and not letting him speak for himself, but Essere's look of amusement at her friend's display of uncharacteristic diplomacy kept him from saying anything. "My name is Brandeis, and my friends are Grakl and Essere. We are new to this land, and only wish to make our way home. I do not know if you can help us, but we do not wish to inconvenience you at the same time," 

Aragorn nodded, as if he understood the entire predicament from those words alone, and the looks of his own companions. "Please, join us for breakfast. Perhaps Gandalf can help you, after we hear your story, strangers," 

"All right..." said Grakl, grinning at Essere and Brandeis. "Breakfast!"

*****

Grakl got along quite well with Merry and Pippin, mostly due to the fact that they thought alike; with their stomachs. Frodo, though just as hungry as the rest of his hobbit brethren, stuck with the "inquisitive" group. That consisted of Gandalf, Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, Brandeis, Essere, and himself. For once, Sam let Frodo be and stuck with the "hunger" group. That, of course, consisted of the big eaters; Merry, Pippin, Sam, Gimli, and Grakl. That group would end up fixing their own double portions later.

Gandalf, having finished his light meal so quickly, smoked generously on his pipe. "Well, Frodo, it seems you were right. As much as these girls may possibly fit in to our surroundings, they certainly do not seem at home. There _are_ other worlds beyond ours..."

"As good as it is to know that true..." Brandeis, about half-done with her plate, and pausing between bites. "We would like to know if you have any idea to help us get home again,"

"If..." said Essere a bit sadly, but consoling herself with the rest of what was on her plate.

"I am afraid since I, nor anyone else of our world, knew of this other land, I do not think I can help you directly," Gandalf said gently, knowing that the people in front of him weren't more than teenagers, and could be well beyond their wits in fear of not ever being able to go home. "But, we could help you get to the nearest town on our route, and possibly look for this portal you spoke of on the way, if that would be of any help,"

Brandeis took it in for a moment, pulled the cap off of her water skin, which carried eerl in it, a clansmen favourite, and took a sip as if to wash the news down. She then nodded slowly, a bit sadly, as if the hope had gone down with it. "Anything you can do for us is welcome and well appreciated,"

Boromir, being the nosy man he is, interjected at this point. "So, how exactly did you find this portal?"

Essere looked up from her now-clean plate and quickly answered, "Stumbled into it as we were separated from our party during night travel," trying to save her friend some face. 

"Come now, Essere. You know that is not true..." Brandeis set her plate next to her, still only half finished. She rested her chin on her hands, her elbows propped on her knees, and stared at the ground. "It is all my fault. Essere, Grakl, and I were going to go for a walk to try to fall asleep because of that dumb Orc's snoring, and I saw a glow ahead and wanted to check it out. Being the stupid, stubborn girl I am, I kept pressing on and we ended up here with no way back," Brandeis then buried her face in her hands, trying to suppress tears and remind herself that she was a warrior of the clan now and was too mature to cry. What kind of leader was she going to make if she got lost on a stupid night walk?

Essere sighed and patted her friend on the back comfortingly. "It will be alright. We will get back so you can see Eseten and Khoktahtuh and everyone else! I promise, okay?" she then looked up to the rest of the group. "I am sorry about this. A lot has been put on her since she and I became the first female warriors of our clan. That and our own journey held a lot of importance, probably more important than anything we could have imagined. If we don't get back, the fate of Aura... Well, I am sure you can guess what I mean,"

"Ah..." Aragorn leaned back against a tree trunk, "So you are on a fate-saving quest too," he nodded to himself, agreeing with his own thoughts. "Gandalf..." Aragorn turned to the elderly wizard. "May I make a suggestion?"

"Of course," was all that came as an answer, along with another puff of smoke. 

"What if we do not find this portal... Do you think having three more warriors would be such a hindering thing? I know we cannot take them into Mordor, but along the way..."

"We should not put them in danger along with us. They did not ask for this,"

"No, and I would not force them, I am just saying if they WANTED..."

Brandeis sniffed loudly and rubbed her face with her sleeve. Her eyes were slightly reddened from obvious tears, but for the most part, she hid them well. "If you need more companions for your journey, we would be glad to do it. We may as well try to be of some use if we... if I cannot be of any use where I come from. I, for one, will be glad to help. I will let Essere and Grakl choose for themselves,"

"Brandeis, you know I would never leave you somewhere that neither of us knew about! If you are going, I must go too. You've got two warriors by your side. Um..." Essere giggled a bit. "Pardon, but we should wait to ask Grakl,"

"Why is that?" asked Legolas, who for the most part, sat back to listen to the conversation, mostly because he was genuinely disinterested in being around the heavy eaters.

"Well... He doesn't like to be interrupted when he is eating. It is his," she then raised her voice, "TRUE LOVE, YOU KNOW!" 

"I HEARD THAT! Darn girls, think they know everything..." the group heard Grakl muttering for a while longer while stuffing his face further.

"Would he really be that upset about loving food?" Frodo wondered out loud, looking at the group.

"No, I just tease him for once commenting on a girl in our clan," Essere grinned. Though a childish prank, everyone had a good laugh.

*****

After breakfast (or as the hobbits insisted calling it, "second breakfast". No one else understood why, but the hobbits claimed it had to do with the time of day.), the Fellowship packed up their belongings and began looking for the portal. "It cannot be far from here," insisted Brandeis. "We were much, much less than a mile away! It couldn't have been 100 yards from your camp!" Though Boromir looked as skeptical as always, Legolas and Frodo could vouch for the girl. After all, they had been the ones to find them. 

"This is hopeless!" Brandeis sat on a rock, utterly exasperated and annoyed at the search and how futile it seemed. "We'll never get home..."

"Well, I suppose we can take a break for one day to search. It will be much easier if we set a mark here and go in a 100 yard radius in different directions by breaking into groups," Aragorn tore some bark from several trees around him as he spoke. "We'll break into three groups, since we only have that many familiar with the area and tracking of this land. Boromir, Gimli, Grakl, and Merry, you will be one group. I will take Frodo, Sam, and Gandalf. Legolas, you take Pippin, Essere, and Brandeis. Agreed?" Everyone nodded. "Then let's go," Aragorn headed to the north of the marked woods, Boromir to the south, and Legolas to the west.

*****

"Gandalf, what do you think it's like in Aura?" Frodo asked, being as inquisitive as a three-year-old child once again.

"I am sure I do not know, Frodo. I would be the wrong one to ask. You should ask one of the girls before they go," Gandalf walked along steadily, supporting some of his weight on his staff.

"Ah... So you are sure they will find their way home?" Frodo asked again, jogging from time to time so that his little hobbit steps would keep up with Gandalf's larger strides.

"Let us just say I feel it in my bones..." Gandalf smiled a bit, a warm, elder's smile.

*****

"So how did an ORC like YOU get Dwarven armour like THAT?" Gimli asked bluntly, still untrustworthy of the "wolf in sheep's clothing". Grakl was tired of the third degree, and annoyed with Gimli's ongoing ramblings of how it was "unjust to adorn his brethren's armour."

"I FOUND it in an ABANDONED ruin that two brownies showed me, if you MUST know," Grakl forced words out, mostly to mock Gimli and give him a taste of his own medicine.

"How is it you speak common, anyway? I thought Orcs were primitive beings meant for killing purposes only," Gimli shot back, trying to annoy Grakl as much as humanly... dwarvenly... orcishly... um... whatever-ly possible. Grakl halted his march and turned to stop Gimli. 

"Maybe I just do not understand how things are SUPPOSED to be since I am not from around here, hm?" Grakl tilted his head to accentuate his point, and then continued walking. "I am Grakl, son of Grak, I am not affected by these insults..." he kept repeating to himself under his breath, trying not to lose his temper. 

"Fine, then let us have a fight here and now to settle this dispute," Gimli lifted his axe to a ready position and stood in a fighting stance. Grakl didn't say a word, though he stopped in his tracks. "Afraid, are you?" The dwarf grinned. "You can always forfeit and show the REAL winner..." Gimli propped himself up on his axe, quite arrogantly.

Suddenly, Grakl whirled around and slammed his hammer on the ground, shaking the earth and knocking everyone in their small party to their rear ends. Grakl glared down at Gimli, who could only look back up, completely stunned and confused.

"Do not fight me, do not insult me. I never did anything to harm you OR your people. MY people have nothing to do with your land, and mean nothing to you because you know nothing of them. I suggest you hold your tongue," Grakl then turned to Boromir and Merry and apologized. "It should not happen again," he reassured them, helping them up, and letting Gimli help himself.

*****

"Brandeis, please do not worry yourself so much, or blame yourself so harshly!" Essere tried to comfort her friend. 

"It IS my fault, and everyone knows it! I always get us into these messes, and now I do not know if I can get us out of it..." the saddened girl sighed, feeling a nauseous wave of depression hit her. Essere twisted her face into a frown and thought for a moment. She looked at the trees around her. 

"Well, at least it is a little like home... I mean, we both grew up in a forest, how different can it be here?"

"Everyone in the Fellowship has the first instinct to kill people who look like Grakl,"

"Well, so do we since the Red Orcs have become evil!"

"Think of what that will do to poor Grakl!"

"Nothing different than what he has been receiving back home!" Essere stopped the argument, seeing that it was going nowhere. She looked around some more for inspiration. She stopped on Legolas. She pulled her friend back a little bit behind the elf and hobbit that accompanied them, and started talking. 

"How about this then? If all Elven men around here look HALF as good as that, what is THAT bad about being stuck here? I mean, we look like Elves too, after all..." Essere nudged Brandeis in the side, to which she got a raised eyebrow. 

"Is that all you ever think about? Men?"

"Yes,"

"Of course. Though I must admit, he is most definitely not that bad looking," she giggled, which was almost a prerequisite to being a teenage girl. Well, teenage for her species, anyway. Legolas turned around when he heard the giggling, and both girls straightened their backs as if nothing had happened.

"What is so funny?" he smirked a bit, not as if he knew, but as if he understood whatever joke they were playing. 

"Yeah, what?" asked Pippin, running up to the two girls like an inquisitive little boy. "I wanna know!"

Essere suppressed a laugh that would have definitely gotten them both into trouble, trying to stomp down on whatever of it leaked out. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing,"

"Yes, I am so sure," Legolas turned around and kept walking. "You know, I have Elven ears, too,"

Brandeis turned red, Essere laughed a bit nervously, and Pippin was utterly lost. 

*****


End file.
